


Ru-Beat Gloom V

by ManlyMan



Category: Ruby Gloom
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Feels, Grave, Lone Headstone, Luv(sic) part 5, Mourning, Nujabes, Sad, Shing02, Song Lyrics, Suicide, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManlyMan/pseuds/ManlyMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 5 of the series, this one is pretty depressing, but it’s not too horrible. Iris holds a note in her hand of Luv(sic) part 5′s chorus as she stands before Ruby’s grave. Simple, yet sad.</p><p>Here’s the song itself: www.youtube.com/watch?v=OZvlorUP47Q</p><p>Iris, Ruby Gloom, and all related characters are property of Nelvana.</p><p>Luv(sic) belongs to Shing02 and Nujabes. May he rest in beats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ru-Beat Gloom V




End file.
